Forever
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: During a trip, Amelia Williams meets an old friend. Takes place after The Angels take Manhattan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. That right goes to the people of BBC and Steven Moffatt, who just messed us all up with this episode.**

** Note: I had come up with this from someone asking on tumblr why The Doctor could never see Amy and Rory again after The Angels take Manhattan. I thought of this as sort of a bridge to the end of their story. **

** Feel free to review **

** xoxo**

It was two years before she died, but she didn't know that yet. All Amelia Williams cared about was her yearly trip to Leadworth. She remembered taking these trips with Rory as soon as they could just to see themselves in the past. Only see, never interact for fear of disrupting the time lines. They would see little Amelia and Mels, both laughing at how they had grown up with their own daughter, and then little Rory, always following. Never abandoning Amelia even when the others thought that she was crazy for believing in a make believe doctor.

But, those trips had stopped around three years ago after Rory had died. Suddenly, the world felt like such a lonely place. River still visited when she could, but then about around the same time Rory had died, River's visits had stopped and, in her heart, Amy knew that her daughter had died. She only hoped it was as brave and noble a death as she deserved.

The only other person out there that knew who she truly was couldn't come to visit though. He never was able to. River hadn't explained why he couldn't, but she guessed it had to do something with disrupting the Amy and Rory that came before her and her Rory's timeline. Amy missed her Raggedy Man so much. Sometimes, she would find herself looking up at the sky at night and thinking that a particular star could be the TARDIS and that The Doctor was watching over her still.

Now, it was the year 2010 and Amy was taking her last trip to Leadworth. She knew her time was short, but she had to see for herself.

The Doctor watched as an elderly woman trudged up a walkway that he and Amy, the younger versions of them, had just gone through. Amy had been angry at him for leaving her for twelve years and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how simple things had been when the biggest worry she had was that he had made her wait twelve years. It was before their lives on the TARDIS had made them scared on the inside, though they would never show it. This was a perfect time to visit.

He looked at the elderly woman and couldn't stop the nagging feeling in his gut that he had met her before. Nothing of her general appearance reminded him of anyone, but her eyes, when he had seen the small spark in her eyes slowly building the more she was there, he knew. It was his Amelia Pond. His girl who waited.

He followed her for a while, making sure to stay slightly behind her, and then when they were in the younger them were talking to a younger Rory, he walked up to stand a slight distance away from older Amy. "Nostalgia fits you, Mrs. Williams" he said, watching the younger them.

The elderly woman turned to look at him and the spark in her eyes grew as a wide smile spread across her deeply lined face. The Doctor looked over her as she did the same, knowing that he did not look changed at all to her, but to him it was like she wasn't even his Amy anymore. She had curly white hair that fell to her shoulders, her face had deep lines as well as crow's feet and laugh lines. She was still as tall as she had been, but wore dress pants, black flats, and a long green shirt with a black jacket, so there was some semblance of her. The thing that reminded him the most of his Amy was her eyes. They were still as bright as they had been, a spark of adventure and mischief that was left over from when she was younger, thinking of days gone well past.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes wide and glazing over in tears.

"My Amelia" he said, opening his arms for her.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him, closing her eyes as she felt safe. She knew that this would be the last time they would see each other, but she wouldn't let that control her thoughts. She had to enjoy it while it lasted.

"How have you been?" she asked when they sat on a bench in a nearby park under a tree, far away from the younger trio that would inhabit the TARDIS for the next foreseeable years.

The Doctor smiled slightly, "I've been well. I haven't been traveling alone, like you, River, and Rory asked. I actually met a woman that is an ancestor to Oswin Oswald, remember her?" he asked.

Amy laughed, remember their long ago adventure in the Dalek asylum. "Has she been treating you right?" she asked.

The Doctor laughed, "She's no Amy Pond and Rory Williams, but I don't let that control how I see her. She's good, and brilliant, but she'll never replace my Ponds" he told her, reaching over to grasp her withered, wrinkly hand, "No one ever could" he swore.

Amy had tears in her eyes again as she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder, "I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered, "Rory knew he never would, but he always told me that I would. Said that no matter what, you wouldn't abandon us both."

"I never did. I couldn't come to visit, but I hovered, watching on the monitor as you progressed in your life. I left a flower on Rory's grave just as you did every year" he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Amy nodded and smiled before closing her eyes. She fell asleep with the comfort of The Doctor's arm around her, feeling more at home than she had in years.

It was two years later and The Doctor was walking in a church filled with complete strangers. He wore a black suit, much like the one he had worn to Amy and Rory's wedding, black patent leather shoes and his hair was as calmed as he could. He walked around the room after having signed in, and walked up the isle to the open casket. He felt the package in his pocket weigh heavier in his pocket as he took one step closer to his last attachment to a life he had had.

When he got close enough to the casket, he looked down to see Amelia Williams in her best dress with her hands clasped at her middle. Her eyes were closed and, to him, it almost looked as if she were sleeping.

"My precious Amelia" he whispered, getting the package out of his pocket, ,"You're up there with Rory and River now and that's all that matters, but I wanted to give you this. I hope it gets to you up there somehow, someway" he told her. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering for the last time, "Bye, bye Pond" before turning and walking away.

Up in a part of the universe that was untouchable until a certain time in a person's life, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song stood watching over their Doctor. "He looks so sad" Amy whispered, reaching over for Rory's hand.

"He's alone now, mother" River told her, staring heartbrokenly at her husband as he walked into the TARDIS, his new companion asleep in her room, "We were his last family."

"He'll be alright though, right?" Rory asked, truly worried for him.

River nodded, "He will be" she said with as much conviction as she could. She knew that their deaths would weigh heavily in his heart and be carried by him for the rest of his lives, but she hoped he could at least move on from it.

Amy smiled as she reached up for the locket around her neck, the same one The Doctor had placed in her casket. When opened, it showed a picture of her, Rory, and The Doctor as well as a picture of her and Melody when they were on Demon's Run. "And we'll be there for him through it all" she swore.

"Always" Rory agreed.

"And forever" River finished before they followed The Doctor on his next adventure.


End file.
